


Another Place, Another Time

by ValhallanRose



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallanRose/pseuds/ValhallanRose
Summary: Astoria's just meandering her way through college - her studies aren't too crazy, her friend group is small but close knit, and she's happy.A new addition to her friendships means new experiences, and unfortunately, one of them is a party she didn't even want to go to. It's loud, there's people everywhere, and she just wants to go home. But a chance encounter leads to a new person in her life, and it's the last one she'd have ever expected, but they aren't all that bad...
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm trash. 
> 
> Massive fucking thanks to @yeshaisamessa on TikTok (one, for existing, that damn angel) for creating a fantastic College AU Lucio cosplay that inspired all this. They're on tumblr as well and I swear to jeebus, please go love them because they are one of the best cosplayers I've come across and they really deserve it. Much love for them. 
> 
> Otherwise, here's a college AU with Lucio and later the rest of the gang. It's not currently pronoun heavy, but the apprentice is female and will be using she/her pronouns. But, if there's a demand for it, I can rewrite using different pronouns. I do intend to add more chapters to this because my little trash heart needs to express my love for this AU, so keep an eye out if you like this one.

Frat parties were not my scene, and yet somehow, here I am, smack in the middle of one. 

I was going to fight Portia. 

Not really, because I loved her, but I wasn’t happy. 

Julian was a good friend of mine, and his younger sister was starting at the same university he’d graduated from a few years prior - the same university I attended now. He’d asked if I would keep an eye on her, and while I told him she’d kick his ass for being overprotective, I agreed because she was a good person and I liked her. 

We’d formed a fast friendship over the summer preceding. Portia was coming from out of town, and Julian couldn’t afford a larger apartment while in med school, so she moved into my aunt’s old bedroom in my apartment. It was during this time she went to one of many orientations and found out about the party being hosted by Zeta Kappa Sigma, and determined to have the ‘full college experience’, had decided to go whether I liked it or not. 

Naturally, this led me to go with her, despite my own reluctance. 

I hadn’t wanted to hover, so I chose to step away, but not before telling her to scream for me if someone got handsy. She just laughed and told me she’d break a nose first, which I absolutely believed, before she flounced off into the fray of people. 

My preferred place to duck and cover was outside, but given Portia was still inside, I clung to the walls where it was less crowded. I could watch from here, and still see Portia’s curly red hair among the group, but I could breathe easier knowing I wasn’t shoulder to shoulder with people I hardly knew. 

“Cheers to Portia, ever the social butterfly.” I mutter, taking a swig from the bottle of water I’d snagged from one of the coolers. 

It was one of her endearing qualities, but damn it if Julian wasn’t going to kick my ass if anything happened. 

I pull out my phone briefly, glancing over the time - half past eight - and thumbing through a few text messages. I’d only replied to a few before I shoved my phone back in my pocket, too distracted by the sounds of the party going on around me to be able to focus. 

I sip more slowly this time as I look around the room, glancing over the faces and finding I recognize none of them. It’s not surprising, given my friend group didn’t really fall into this category, but what is surprising is how easily my eyes linger on a particular figure across the room. 

He’s taller than me, from what I can tell, though I’m not sure that’s much of a feat. Longer blonde hair half pulled back, fair skin, a golden earring dangling from one ear - but it’s the eyes that strike me with their intensity. They’re the color of polished silver, framed with wings of dark liner along his lashes and curving down his cheekbones in sharp lines. Even from my place across the room I can pick out the color, the flutter of lashes, the way his eyes shift - 

Fuck, he’s looking at me. I definitely just made eye contact. 

I hurriedly look away, shifting my stance to lean against the wall and prop a foot against it. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and go to fish it out, skimming through the text from Portia. 

_ Just letting you know I went outside. I made a friend! She’s really pretty :) _

_ Need me to come out? _

_ Nah, I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m not afraid to hit a girl.  _

I can’t help but laugh a little, sending her a simple ‘okay’ before shoving my phone back into my pocket. Looking up again, I let my eyes flicker across the room, and they land again on the same man as before. He’s relaxed, leaning against the wall with an arm tucked behind his heads. His lips part into a grin as he laughs at something someone says, and I feel my own lips tug up a bit as I look away. 

Snagging a lollipop out of a nearby candy bowl, I slip it into my mouth as my eyes wander back. Something about him is...familiar. I want to approach and figure out what the  _ fuck _ that’s all about, but I don’t have the balls for it. 

I’ve turned my head away, but I steal glances every now and then as I lean against the frame of the window. I can see Portia from here - she’s with a tall, purple haired woman that’s as easy to spot - and I relax a little, my eyes wandering. 

Why does he seem so familiar?

At that moment, his eyes drift toward me, and I freeze in place like a deer in headlights. For a moment I think he’s looking past me, but then his eyes unmistakably meet mine from across the room.  The smile on his face falls a bit, his eyes still locked on mine as he pushes off the wall. I look away briefly, but movement catches my attention as I realize he is walking in my direction. 

No...he’s definitely walking toward me. 

Fuck. 

Damn it, I don’t want this frat boy to come looking for a fight - he’s like a foot taller than me, anyway. He’d put me on the floor in two seconds. 

But...as he gets closer, I realize the look on his face isn’t tense. I can’t place it, but he doesn’t look like he’s upset. 

He comes close enough for me to think he’s going to walk past me when he suddenly moves closer, those piercing eyes watching my face as he steps right up to me andheat crosses my cheeks. A smirk tugs his lip up, and he chuckles, reaching out and brushing the backs of his fingers across my cheek as I pull the candy from between my lips. 

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing all the way over here?” He murmurs, barely audible over the music blaring in the room, but the husky tone makes me somehow blush further. 

I can’t help the nervous laugh that escapes me, my teeth catching my lower lip for a moment. I swear I see his eyes flicker downward, watching the movement, but they snap back to my own so fast that I think I imagined it. “Oh, now I know you’ve got the wrong person. You sure you meant to talk to me?”

He chuckles and shakes his head, resting one finger under my chin and tipping my gaze up to meet his. “I’m sure. I followed the hair.” His other hand reaches up, as if to touch a lock of it, but it falls back to his side just as quickly. “Got a name, pretty thing?”

I shrug, slipping the lollipop back into my mouth as I lean back against the wall. “I do.” 

I don’t continue, and he raises a brow, almost expectantly. My lips quirk up into a smile and I tilt my head - even in heels, I barely come past his chin. 

“Do I need to ask?” He tucks his hand into the pocket of his jacket, and I can’t help but laugh. 

“It’s tempting.” His other brow lifts at that, but he doesn’t speak, and I twist the lollipop stick between my lips before a sudden sense of confidence washes over me. I step close, one hand resting against his chest, and lean up as if to whisper in his ear. He tenses slightly, and I chuckle, my tone teasing. 

“Why don’t you earn it, first?”

I turn quickly, his fingers barely ghosting over my wrist as he reaches for me, and cast a wink over my shoulder as I slip into the crowd. He looks baffled, but soon his lips unfurl into a grin, and I duck quickly between people dancing in the living room as he takes slow strides toward me. 

I don’t know what’s come over me. I’ve never been the type to flirt, or tease, but...what are the odds I’ll see him after tonight? Our school is pretty big, so I don’t think I’ll come across him again. And perhaps a chase is a bit childish, but...he is indulging. 

I come to a hall, and when I see how close he is - less than ten feet - I duck down the hallway toward the open patio outside. 

It’s less crowded than I hoped. There are large gaps between groups of people, and I can feel his eyes on me even without looking back. I’m in the middle of looking for a place to go when someone calls out, making his head snap toward the sound of his name. 

“Hey, Lucio! I was wondering where you’d gone!”

I look back, grinning a little when I see someone has stepped in between us to address him. I can see his eyes looking at me over the person’s shoulder, and I blow a playful kiss paired with a wink before I make a break for it. 

Eventually, once I’ve ducked behind a group of people, I slip behind the garden shed and lean against it with a giggle of childish delight. 

“Score one.” I mumble, tucking the candy-less lollipop stick into my pocket and pulling out my phone. Portia hasn’t texted yet...maybe I should check in on her. 

I’m halfway through the message when the phone is snatched out of my hand, forcing my attention upwards - and to the amused expression of my pursuer. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever actually had to chase a girl down for her name.” He muses, shoving my phone into his pocket before one hand braces against the wall of the shed against my back. He’s caged me in, but I don’t feel trapped - just amused. 

“First time for everything.” I fold my arms across my chest and look up at him, lifting a brow. “And you were the one that followed.”

He smiles at that, reaching up with his other hand and pushing his hair back from his face. “I’ll give you that. But…” He leans close, close enough for me to smell the cologne he’s wearing. It smells like spice, not so much that I can name it, but it's pleasant. “I was promised a name.”

My earlier confidence has waned, and I feel my cheeks flush as I lower my gaze to the writing on his jacket. But he reaches out, tipping my face up with a gentle touch to my chin so he can look me in the eye. For an embarrassing moment, I think my fumbling means I’ve forgotten my own name, but I manage to pull myself together before I panic outwardly.

“Astoria.” I whisper eventually, and his smile reaches his eyes as his thumb strokes against my jaw. 

“Astoria…” He echoes, testing the name for himself, and I find I quite like the way he says it. “A name worth the chase.”

His smirk makes my cheeks flush all over again, and I bite my lip lightly before I look back up at him. “A name for a name?” I prompt gently. 

“Lucio.” He answers, looking far more composed than I feel. “How come I haven’t seen you around before?”

I shrug, forcing myself to hold his gaze as it feels like it pierces right into my soul. “Parties aren’t really my thing. I’m here with a friend - she’s much more social.”

“You seem plenty social.” He chuckles, and I can’t help but laugh and shake my head. 

“Not at all.” 

He considers that for me, and then he looks a little closer, the intensity of his gaze making me squirm a little. “I’ve seen you before. You...were in my statistics class last year, I think. You’re a junior now, right?”

I start, not expecting him to so easily place me. But I can make the connection now that he says it, and I want to just about  _ die _ . 

Lucio’s a year ahead of me, in the business program if I remember right. He plays for one of the college teams, and is fairly well known around campus. Which means...I am handling someone I can’t really avoid. 

Slowly, I nod, and he relaxes a little before he pulls my phone from his pocket. It’s still unlocked, my message to Portia half drafted, but he ignores it in favor of flipping through to my contacts. A handful of taps later, and he hands my phone to me, displaying clearly his name...and his phone number. 

“I want you to stay, but I think someone’s trying to find you.” As if in response to his words, my phone buzzes with a text from Portia. Clearly, it’s not the first, given the preview. “But...message me sometime.”

My eyes shoot back up to meet his, and he almost seems  _ nervous  _ as he settles a hand on the back of his neck. It’s almost endearing, and I nod, giving him a smile that makes him pause. 

“Okay.”

His smile returns then, and Lucio takes my hand in his. I think he’s going to shake it, but he brings it to his lips and presses a lingering kiss to my knuckles. It makes me blush all over again, and I can feel his smile against my skin before he pulls away. 

“Until then, Astoria.” He steps away, hand lingering on mine until he can’t easily reach it, finally venturing off to rejoin the party as my phone vibrates again in my hands. 

As I text Portia back, telling her where I am, I can’t help the smile pulling at my lips. 

Maybe frat parties aren’t  _ that _ bad...


	2. Chapter 2

I’m staring blankly at the message screen, trying to figure out what in the hell I open with when I’m texting someone I don’t know all that well. It’s daunting, especially when I have the confidence of a rock when it comes to new people. It’d been nearly a week, and I was fairly certain he didn’t have my number, but...I did not want to make the first move. That would go sour fast.

“Astoria!” I hear Portia shout, and I jump, cursing to myself as I drop my phone on my face. Rubbing my nose, I get up from my bed and poke my head out from my room, half dreading to see something broken given the intensity of her shout.

When I see her, she seems fine, cuddling Pepi to her chest as she searches for something. “Have you seen my keys? I can’t find them, and my class is in twenty minutes, and I am  _ not _ about to be late on the first day.”

I snort and lean against the doorframe, watching her throw pillows off the couch with one hand. “You know it’s going to be nothing but icebreakers and syllabus breakdowns, right?”

Portia huffs, setting Pepi down so she can move a couch cushion. “I don’t care, it’s about first impressions!”

Shaking my head, I walk over to the kitchen, pulling her keyring out of the fridge with a laugh. She gapes at me, and I shrug as I toss her the keys. “Saw them this morning when I first got up. You made pancakes after we got back from the party. You must have left them in there then.”

“And you let me pull the apartment apart looking for them?” She asks, grumbling as she puts the couch back together. 

“Julian would have been disappointed if I didn’t.” I wave a hand to her backpack, which had been discarded by the door in search of her keys. “Now go, it’s about a ten minute walk from here to campus, and I don’t know where your building is. Call me if you get lost and I’ll help as best I can.”

I’ve barely finished speaking before she hugs me, smacking a wet kiss on my cheek that makes her cackle like a forest witch before heading out the door. I can only shake my head and chuckle as I wipe a hand across my cheek, turning back into my room to get ready. 

As I toss my phone on my bed, I can’t help but think of Lucio - did he care that I hadn’t texted? Did it matter?

I sigh and turn away, deciding to make a run down to the store down the block. Portia needed cat food, I needed some snacks, and I didn’t have class until tomorrow, so I might as well. 

The air is warm on my skin, making me almost reluctant to step inside the grocery store’s cold air conditioning. A brief shiver rolls down my spine when I do, but the light pep in my step comes back as the song playing through my headphones changes to one I like and know well. 

One earbud out, I hum along with the melody, passing through aisles and grabbing snacks here and there to go into the basket on my arm. I pause near the flower department, brushing my fingertips over a white rose, reaching down to grasp the stem and wincing when a thorn pricks my finger. 

“Son of a…” I grumble, shaking my head. “Damn thorns.”

I move to step away, then stop, glancing back to the flower and sighing.

Damn my weakness. 

I pluck it up and bring it to my nose, careful of the thorn as I move on. It’s a sweet perfume, somehow reminding me of a crisp apple more than a rose itself. I can’t help the smile as I carefully break the stem - the one missed thorn going with it - and tuck it into the bun twisted up at the nape of my neck. 

The stem goes in the basket, sticky tag still attached, and I continue down the rows to the bakery. I’m only halfway there when a flash of blond catches my eye, making me do a double take. I’m about to groan at myself for thinking Lucio was there - what were the odds, after all?

And then I realize it  _ is _ Lucio, and I swear softly, heart in my throat as I quickly move on. 

I don’t think he saw me, since he was facing the shelves, but an encounter would be particularly awkward given my hesitation in contacting him.

Willing my heart to steady, I move on, determined to go about my shopping. I tuck my other earbud in and feign ignorance, slipping down the rows into the pet section to pick up the cat food Portia had asked me to get.

When I get there, I’m confused, not seeing the brand or label I recognize as Pepi’s. Then I look up and groan audibly, seeing it on a shelf above my head. 

“Portia, what the fuck? We’re the same height…”

I grumble as I set down my basket, tuck my phone into my pocket, and check to make sure nobody is watching before I step up onto the lowest shelf. It gives me a little bit of a boost, and my fingers barely brush the box of cans I need before I feel a hand on my lower back. It steadies me as another reaches up easily, pulling the box down and stepping back to let me off the shelves. I know my face is flushed. Getting caught dealing with a vertical challenge was never fun, especially not after Julian had to practically pull me out of the washer in his apartment. 

I turn, a smile on my lips as I go to thank the person, and then my heart drops to my stomach as I meet Lucio’s silver eyes. My gaze quickly drops, taking the box from his hand, and I awkwardly wrap my arms around it as I look anywhere but him. 

“Thank you.” I eventually manage, and when I go to pick up my basket, he catches my arm in one hand. 

“Are you avoiding me?” He asks, and the flat tone in his voice makes me wince. I sigh as I carefully set the box in my basket, the handles clutched in both of my hands as I try to come up with the words. 

I sigh and rake a hand through my hair, grumbling when my fingers catch. “Yes.” I say eventually, then frown. “Wait, no. No, I’m not intentionally doing it.”

He folds his arms across his chest, brow raised, and I find myself caught off guard by the fact that he wants an explanation.

I look down, awkwardly shoving my hand into my pocket as the basket bumps against my leg. “I...really suck at whatever this is.” I pull my hand out and loosely gesture between us, making him raise a brow. “I keep trying to text you and I have no idea what to say, so I just...don’t. I kind of figured at this point you’d have lost interest. My friends say I have the social aptitude of a goat when it comes to new people.”

I look away, but then I hear him snort, and my eyes fly back to him. He’s biting his lower lip, trying to hold back a grin and a laugh as he looks at me. 

“I think goats are cute.” He says eventually, then reaches out, tucking a strand of hair that had come loose behind my ear. “Though I don’t understand what you mean by ‘social aptitude’ of one.”

Shrugging, I give him a half smile. “You know those fainting goats?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s me.”

Lucio slaps a hand over his mouth, but it barely stifles the laugh, nor does it conceal the slight sparkle in his eye when he does. It’s infectious, and my smile grows in response. Suddenly, he pulls the basket from my hand, then offers the other hand to me with a smile I find absolutely mischievous. 

“Well, you can make it up to me by keeping me company. I planned to ask you out for coffee when I heard from you, but…” He eyes me, I blush, trying to pull the basket back. But Lucio isn’t having it, keeping a firm grip on it despite my tugs. 

I huff, blow a piece of hair out of my eyes, and give him a long look before setting my hands on my hips. “I’ll make you a deal.”

“Oh?” A sharp brow rises at me. “What sort of deal?”

I gesture to the basket. “Give me that back, and let me take my groceries back to my apartment. I’ve got popsicles in there and they’ll melt.” He gives me a blank look, and I continue, squirming a little under the intensity of his gaze. “And then, once I do, we can go out to a little cafe I know. It’s nearby, but it’s one of my favorites.”

“How do I know you’ll do it?” Lucio’s voice is blunt, and I laugh at that before nodding in agreement. I did tell him I’d message him, and I never did. 

“Fair enough. Here.” I reach up, opening the clasp of my necklace and carefully pulling it from around my neck. The silver locket gleams as I hold it out to him, pendant dangling between us and spinning lightly in the open space. “Think of this as insurance.”

His palm opens, and I gently settle it in his hand before his hand closes around the pendant. He looks at it for a moment, then passes the basket to me with a light smirk on his face. 

“See you then.”

Lucio turns, casting a wave over his shoulder, and departs without another word. 

My heart is pounding in my chest, despite the innocence of the interaction. I make my way up to the front, quickly pay for my things, and I’m halfway to my apartment when I realize I never told him when or where to meet. 

Swallowing my nerves, I type out a quick message. 

_ The Secret Garden, on Sunset Plaza. I’ll be there in an hour. _

There’s no read receipt, no answer, but I know he’s gotten it. I have to hope he does, or I’ll feel like a real idiot if he doesn’t show.

The Secret Garden is a combination bookstore and coffee shop, and perhaps my favorite place in the area. The lower level is shelves and counter space for ordering, but the upper loft space is plush couches and armchairs and low tables. It’s a perfect space for reading, but it’s not uncommon to see couples here - curled up on the couches, drinking whatever concoction they bought downstairs while speaking in quiet voices.  The real treasure, though, was the garden teeming with wildflowers out back. They were tall enough to nearly conceal the gate from inside, and climbing vines hid the outer side of the gate from view among the hedges. You could easily get through it to the park beyond, but it felt quite secluded. I’d spent hours reading there in the past. 

I claim one of the couches upstairs for now, having arrived nearly half an hour earlier than I expected, and bring a book with me as I stretch out. My reading glasses go on, I’ve got a warm cup of tea in one hand, and I let myself fall into the book of poems I’d snagged. 

The time passes by, and I don’t notice the arrival of another person until the book is plucked from my hands. I jolt, my head snapping up to look at the person, but I relax when I see Lucio’s face looking down at me. 

“Oh, hey.” I smile, pulling off my glasses and tucking them away in a pocket of my purse. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come up. I tend to get absorbed in books...I hadn’t thought about that when I picked one up.”

He shrugs, offering me a cup as he sips whatever drink he’s got. I’m puzzled, but as he sits down beside me, I think I see the barest hint of a blush dusting his ears. “Your cup had your order on it. You were pretty into your book, so...I got you another. That one was empty.”

A smile pulls across my face, and I lean forward, brushing my lips against his cheek. “Thank you, Lucio. That’s...very sweet of you.” 

He waves a hand, dismissing the words as he throws an arm over the back of the couch behind my shoulders. “It’s whatever.” He shrugs, but his eyes tell me his enjoyment of my gratitude.

I tuck my legs up under myself, the book on the table in front of us and both of my hands wrapped around the warm paper cup. I slowly lean into his side, and his arm shifts, draping around my shoulders loosely as he pointedly takes a large gulp from his coffee. 

“So I suck at this.” I announce, and Lucio snorts as he pulls the cup away from his lips. “I don’t know what you were hoping for, but...I’m going to need some direction if there’s something in particular you want from this.”

Lucio’s hand lifts, smoothing a piece of hair out of his eyes before he speaks. “At the party...you intrigued me. I kept catching your eyes, I kept meeting them, but you stayed right where you were. I wanted to know more, and I still do. So...tell me. I want to know you.”

I’m startled by how forward he is, but I nod slowly as I take in his words. “Alright...but only if I can know you as well. A question for a question?”

He taps his cup against mine lightly before he takes a sip, nodding his agreement. I take that opportunity to try and ask my first question, but he holds up a hand, making me pause as he sets the cup aside. 

“No, you made me wait for this, so I’m going first.” Lucio gives me a deadpan look, and I laugh, nodding for him to continue. “I know you and I go to the same school, and I know you’re a junior, but what do you do here?”

“I’m majoring in English, but I’m not in education.” He looks surprised at that, and I laugh, tugging on a loose piece of my hair. “The pink doesn’t exactly scream teacher, does it?”

“It’s not a bad thing.” He defends, and I chuckle as he continues. “Why English, of all things?”

I shrug, setting my cup down so I can take my hair out of the bun that’d half fallen by now. “Well, I want to be a book editor, hence the English degree. But it’s a competitive field, so I’m working my ass off to make sure I learn what I need to.” I look down at my cup, feeling a bit shy as I continue. “I’m actually working part time with a local publishing company. It’s nothing major - I’m really a glorified secretary, if I’m honest, but it gets my foot in the door.”

Lucio nods slowly, looking to the book on the table and sighing. “I’ll admit I’m not an avid reader, but...maybe I need some better recommendations.” His smile is almost timid, but mine is warm as I look back at him. 

Even if he absolutely hates reading, even suggesting that he’d take a recommendation means a lot to me. He’s...showing interest in my interests, and that’s always a good sign.

“Well, I’m not going to cram a book down your throat.” He snorts in amusement, and I nudge his knee with mine. “Your turn. Tell me what you’re up to when you’re not half asleep in statistics.”

He rolls his eyes as he begins to speak, explaining his focus in entrepreneurship and his desire to start his own business. He’s animated as he speaks of his plans, what he wants to do, and I can’t help but smile watching him. I don’t know much about business, but I’m following close enough that I’m understanding pretty much all of what he’s saying. 

We talk for a little while longer, the light through the window casting his hair in bright golden rays, and I have to resist the urge to touch it during our conversation. 

It’s only when I see the room has largely emptied that I pause, checking the time and finding it’s far later than I thought it was. But...I don’t really want to go. Lucio’s good company, despite my initial reservations. 

He’d been...a bit of an idiot last year, from what I recalled. Dozing off in class, never paying attention, muttering with his friends when they bothered to show up. It might have been a gen ed course, but it annoyed me, especially since he sat behind me and I could hear it all. 

But he really wasn’t so bad.

Lucio pauses when he sees my lingering look at my phone, then sighs, tucking a hand behind his head. “What time is it?”

“Just after six.” I say, sighing as I stretch my legs out ahead of me. “I need to get home and make dinner for my roommate and I, as much as I’d like to stay.”

“Let me walk you home.” He stands suddenly, and I quickly wave a hand, even as he’s pulling me to my feet. 

“No, no, it’s really okay! I don’t live far, and the streets are pretty well lit. You don’t have to go out of your way, I’ll be fine, really.” 

But he’s ignored me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders after throwing our cups away. “Yeah, like I’m going to actually let you walk alone in the dark. You’re small, some jackass might try and pull something.”

I sigh before I loosely wrap an arm around his waist, shaking my head. “Ah, yes, my dashing hero. What would I ever do without him to sweep me off my feet?” I press the back of my other hand to my forehead, sighing dramatically and swooning a bit before he tightens his arm around my shoulders.

I swear Lucio’s chest actually puffs up a bit, and I can tell he’s smirking without even looking at him. “Damn straight.”

We spent the walk back to my apartment jabbing at each other, conversation coming easier to me now the more comfortable I became with him. I’m startled by how fast he is when he fires back snarky comments to my playful jabs, but he seems to be enjoying himself as he sends a few back. 

His arm has fallen to rest around my waist, hand curled against my hip by the time we reach my apartment complex. I walk up the first step before I pause, turning back to look at him - please to see I’m nearly at eye level on the step now. 

“I had a really nice time.” I tug on the strap of my purse, giving him a light smile. He returns it, tucking one hand into his pocket as his eyes meet mine. I reach out to the other, loosely wrapping my pinky around his, but he takes it a step further by grasping my hand fully in his and twining our fingers together. 

“So, we’ll do it again?” Lucio asks, and I can’t help but mess with him one more time. I place my other hand on my chin, pretending to seriously think about it, and he goes wide eyed before I laugh. I settle my hand on his shoulder and lean in, easily able to press my lips to his cheek with the boost from the step. He stills, and I linger for just a moment before I pull back. 

“Of course.” I squeeze his hand in mine, and he relaxes, shaking his head. 

“You’re cruel.” He grumbles, and he leans forward, but I quickly place my fingertips over his lips before he can fully kiss me. My heart is pounding in my chest, and I want to return it, but it’s too much too soon. 

“And you said it yourself earlier - you tend to rush into things.” My cheeks are red, but I ignore it, pushing a few strands of hair back from his face. “We have time. I don’t think either of us know where this is going yet, but we can find out.”

Lucio pouts for a moment before he turns his head, grinning as he taps his cheek with a finger. “Then I want another one here.”

I give him a flat stare, and he gives me an insistent look, only letting up when I shake my head. 

“You’re incorrigible.” I lean up and kiss his cheek again, and this time, it smears a bit of his eyeliner when my lips land on his cheekbone. It makes me giggle a bit, but Lucio doesn’t seem to notice, pleased his ‘plan’ worked. 

“But you’re sticking around.” He says, and I snort, reaching out and smearing the eyeliner on his other cheek with my thumb. This time, he groans, trying to push my hand away, but the damage is done.

“Don’t push your luck.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That fuckin Lucio Route update?? Shit, I'm trash all over again for the goat man

Over the few weeks that followed that coffee date, I had learned one thing about Lucio that was very important. 

He was chaotic.

And I don’t mean ‘leave a mess everywhere he goes’ chaotic, I mean he’s full ‘chug a bottle of vodka and declare his neighbor’s dog is god’ chaotic. 

It certainly meant I was never bored around him, but in taking a step back from pursuing something romantic right away, I’d realized he was nowhere near as suave as he thought he was. He was loud, brash, bold, made sometimes downright stupid decisions - and it was somehow delightful to be around. 

Somehow, we both brought each other out of whatever walls we put up. I quickly grew comfortable with him, and in turn, he let out all the utter chaos that had quickly become a fixture in my day to day life. 

“Lucio, stop squirming.” I’m laughing as I dip my free hand into the black pot beside me, the other braced on his shoulder as I smear more of the face mask across his cheek. 

He grumbles and leans away, and I grab the back of his head - I’d had to sit up on the counter to apply all of this in the first place, and he still wasn’t making it easy on me. “But it’s _ cold _ .” 

I smear a bit of it over his nose and snort as he crosses his eyes to watch my hand. “Well, yeah, I have to keep this in the fridge, it’s going to be cold. Are you backing out on self-care night now?”

“No. Who do you think I am?” 

“A little bitch, if you keep whining at me.” 

He gapes at me for a moment before he snatches the small container from my side, holding it out of reach as I try to get it back. It’s up in the air, my hand only reaches about halfway up his forearm without standing on the counter, and he’s pinning one of my knees down with his other hand. “Take that back!”

“Stop whining at me and I will.” I grumble, trying to find the best way to get the mask back, and end up scooting forward on the counter. I’m squeezing his hips between my knees to steady myself as I lift up slightly, and he freezes long enough for me to snatch the container back. “If it makes you feel better, you can do mine.”

He’s staring at me with wide eyes as I lean back, and I give him an amused look while I finish putting the last of the mask along his chin and jaw. “I think that’s the first time you’ve gone silent tonight.” 

Lucio glares at me as I pull my hands away, leaning over to the sink so I could get rid of the last of the mask. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Am I?” I chuckle, offering him the container, and he swipes it as he steps closer. He grumbles for a few moments as he leans against the counter between my knees, one hand on my chin as he starts to apply the mask to my skin. 

His touch is quite gentle as his fingers work their way down my forehead, carefully between my brows, and down my nose. Lucio’s hand on my chin turns my head slightly as he swipes his thumb across my cheekbone, smoothing the cool mixture down the side of my face with a focus that makes my lips quirk up a bit as I watch his face. 

It’s not often that I’m at eye level with him, so when I am, I find I like to look at him. I can easily pick out the crease in his brow when he’s focused, the smallest movements of his eyes as they flicker across my face under his hands. 

It’s then that he catches my gaze, and he pauses, giving me a light smirk that only looks a little ridiculous with the face mask. “See something you like?”

“No, I thought I saw a gray hair.”

Lucio looks genuinely distraught before he sees the laugh I’m stifling, and he groans, giving me an exasperated look. “The whole cute thing is wearing off.”

I shrug, tilting my head into the fingertips against my cheek. “And yet you still stick around. Careful, Lucio, or someone might think you really like me.”

With a roll of his eyes, he continues, but I swear he’s biting back a smile as we fall back into comfortable silence. 

Later, when our faces are clean and we’re both curled up on my couch, we settle in to watch a movie. Lucio has an arm wrapped comfortably around my shoulder, my legs are draped over his knee, and a blanket is pulled over both of our laps as I lean into his warmth. Pepi peeps quietly as she climbs onto Lucio’s lap, and his fingers stroke through her fur for a moment before we both yelp at the screen. 

Of all things, he’d picked horror, boasting about how he didn’t think this movie would be that scary. I enjoyed the movie, but even I knew it was a bit fucked up for the realm of psychological horror. He tucks his face into my hair as I snicker under him, enjoying his embarrassment, and I can practically feel the blush on his cheeks before he settles back in against the couch. 

We’re otherwise quiet, enjoying each other’s company and cringing over the movie in front of us when I have to cover my mouth through a yawn. I glance at the clock - it’s nearly eleven, and the movie’s probably almost over, so I want to stay up a bit longer.

And then his fingers start to run through my hair, and I practically melt under his touch. People playing with my hair was the sort of thing that could knock me out in four seconds, and I could already feel myself drifting a bit as I curl up against him. 

“Lucio…” I murmur, and he pauses, tensing slightly as I loosely rest an arm over his chest. “You’re going to make me fall asleep if you keep doing that…”

His soft chuckle makes my head rise and fall against his shoulder, and he lowers the volume of the television as his fingers start to comb through my hair. “Do you need to go to bed? I’ll go.” He moves to get up, but I tiredly grumble and press myself closer to him, making him freeze. 

“Stay the night.” I tuck my head under his chin, feeling the warmth of his breath atop my head as he ever so slowly settles back in. “I’ll make you breakfast. I make French toast on Saturdays.”

“Foul temptress.” Lucio mutters, and I snort as he settles one arm around my shoulder and a hand on my knee. “How can I say no?”

“Two letters.” I yawn as his hand delves into my hair, stroking the hair at the nape of my neck. “Just like you did in that last sentence.” I close my eyes and lean into him, his scent warm and comforting as he holds me against him. 

“If you weren’t half asleep, I’d kick your ass for that.”

“Nah...you love me too much.”

“Do I?”

I hum a little in agreement, and I feel the hand on my knee pull my legs a little higher on his lap as I cuddle close. His thumb is stroking small circles over the skin of my thigh, relaxing me further, and I wonder if I imagined the feeling of a kiss pressed to the top of my head. 

“Shut up and sleep.” He says eventually, and I can’t help the laugh that escapes me before I fully relax against him. It’s his calming touch that lulls me to the clutches of sleep, his hand still stroking through my hair until the moment I remember nothing at all. 

In the morning, I find myself in my bed - Lucio must have brought me in here after I fell asleep. I roll over, grasping my phone and blearily checking the time. 

Huh. I didn’t usually sleep in this late. 

It’s at this moment that a familiar ringtone chimes, and I can’t help but grin as I pick up the video call. 

“Sup, slut?” I greet, and Asra laughs, an arm tucked behind his head of curly hair as he lays in bed. I see Julian lean in from beside him - clearly a lazy morning for the both of them. “Oh, I get both my bitches this morning. That’s a treat.”

Asra rolls his eyes, and Julian waves, which I return before passing a hand through my hair. 

“ _ Just wake up, sleeping beauty?”  _ Asra teases, and I nod, covering my mouth as I yawn.

I sit up and carry my phone to the bedroom door, peeking out to check on Lucio - he’s still out cold on the couch, from what I can tell. “Yeah, semi-late night. Was hanging out with a friend. He’s crashed on my couch, so I can’t be too loud.”

Asra’s brow lifts, and Julian grins as he snatches the phone from Asra and rolls away in a blur of motion. It’s disorienting to watch the screen move, but it rights itself after a moment. 

_ “A gentleman caller, Astoria? I thought I’d never see the day.” _ Julian gasps dramatically as I flip him off, and Asra manages to snatch the phone back, shoving Julian aside with a hand to the fair man’s forehead. 

_ “Anyway…” _ Asra pauses as he looks off to the side - Julian is probably giving him puppy eyes - and plants a brief kiss on Julian before he looks back at me. _ “I was hoping I could ask for a favor.” _

“You want me to beat your boyfriend’s ass?” I grin, and Asra gives me an impish look as Julian chokes on air off screen. 

_ “Tempting, but his ass is mine.” _ Asra props his chin on his hand, and I grin as I nod, watching out of the corner of my eye as I rake my brush through my hair.  _ “No, it’s not about that. You know those new designs I’ve been working on?” _

“Yeah, what about them?”

_ “I need a model. The shots won’t be anything crazy, but they’re going into my portfolio, and I loved the ones we got last time. I’ll just need to come by and get your measurements so they look right on you.” _

I consider that for a moment. Asra’s last project had been fun - but he still hadn’t told me what this one was yet. “What’s the theme this time? It better not be grunge, we both know what happened last time you tried that.”

He laughs and shakes his head. “ _ No, no, nothing like that. I’ve been having fun with evening wear. That dress you bought me was killer inspiration.” _

I hear the door to my room creak open, and I pop my head out of the bathroom, waving to Lucio before I answer Asra.

“Good. You looked damn hot in it, too. If you weren’t dating Julian, I’d have snatched you up. You better have worn the -”

Asra jumps in, accepting a cup of tea from Julian and .  _ “Red pumps. I did. Don’t heels do wonders for legs like these?”  _

“Oh, honey, I’d kill for legs like yours.” I hear Lucio snort from the doorframe, and though he’s out of sight of the camera, Asra grins widely at the sound. 

_ “Oh? Is that the ‘gentleman caller’?”  _ My face flushes, and I am determined not to look at Lucio as I shove my toothbrush into my mouth.  _ “Maybe I should pull out those boudoir photos we did. You do look fantastic in red lace.” _

I nearly choke, and I glare at the screen, face burning under the intensity of Lucio’s gaze and Asra’s mischievous commentary. 

“I’m going to kill you.” I mutter, and Asra’s head falls back as he laughs. 

_ “But then who would help dye your hair? Nobody else has been able to get the pink you like.” _

“I’ll go back to blonde.” I pick up my phone and give Asra a look, which makes him ease up a little, even as he smirks behind the rim of his mug. 

_ “Blonde hair, blue eyes, red silk - tempting combination, but the dress I’m putting you in is pastel.”  _ The screen goes black for a moment, and then my phone buzzes with an email notification.  _ “Take a look at the designs and let me know which ones you like best. I’ll help freshen up your hair soon, too. It’ll go well with the colors I’m planning.” _

Nodding, I ruffle my hair, noting with some discontent that the blonde was starting to show through at my roots. “Sure. Oh, and let me know if you and Julian want to come over for dinner this week. Portia’s bringing a friend on Friday, so I’ll already be in the kitchen.”

Julian groans audibly, leaning in to give me a pleading look.  _ “I will marry you on the spot if you make those pyrizhky again. Pasha brought me some last time you made them.” _

“Ooh, tempting, a handsome doctor for a husband. Too bad I know Asra would whip us both if we tried.” I place the back of my hand to my forehead, swooning playfully. “Oh, we shall never be together, Doctor Devorak. May I merely take satisfaction in expressing our forbidden love in Ukranian comfort food.”

_ “I’m going to throw myself off the balcony.”  _ Asra mutters, and Julian laughs, sweeping him up into his arms and plastering a kiss to his cheek.  _ “Oh, you love us both, dear, and you’d never change a thing.” _

I laugh and glance at the time as my stomach grumbles. “Speaking of food...I’m going to get going. I’m hungry and I have a guest to feed. Behave, loves.”

Asra nods, letting Julian hang off of him as he blows a kiss at the screen.  _ “You too, ‘Ria. Talk to you soon. Love you.” _

I raise a hand as if to catch the kiss, then grin at Asra one last time. “Love you too.”

And with that, the call ends, and Lucio clears his throat from the doorway. When I look at him, there’s a wide grin on his face, and the tips of his ears are a touch pink. And...apparently it escaped my notice that he was shirtless.

“Boudoir photos, huh?” He practically purrs, and I snort, rolling my eyes as I squeeze past him. 

“Over my dead body, Lucy. Now get your ass out of my bathroom and help me make breakfast.”

He follows, grumbling about me calling him ‘Lucy’ the whole way, but seems to perk a bit when he spots the coffee maker. Without my prompting, he makes his way over to the little machine as I pull out what I need for french toast. 

Pepi practically dances around my feet as I near the cabinet where her food is kept, peeping louder and louder like a hungry radar. It’s a borderline yell when I take the dry food out, pouring some into her little dish in the corner. She flies to it, nearly knocking the whole thing over to my own amusement. 

“So, who was that?” Lucio asks, and I shrug as I dig in one of the cabinets to pull out my skillet. 

“On the phone? That was Asra and Julian.” I set the skillet on the stove and stretch as I stand, rising onto my toes and groaning softly as my back cracks. “Asra used to live here, but he moved in with Julian last year. They’re dating, if that wasn’t obvious.”

Lucio seems to relax slightly at my words, pulling down mugs while he waits for the coffee to brew. “How long have you known them both?”

I have to think about that for a moment. “Well...I’ve known Asra since we were kids. Julian’s only been in my life since I started school, but he and I are pretty close.” I’m talking as I work, my back to Lucio. “Julian graduated from here last year. He’s taking a gap year to travel and live his life a bit, but he’s already lined up for med school next fall. Asra’s a junior here as well, but he’s in fashion design. Hence the modeling thing.”

I wave a spoon in the air as I talk, waiting for the butter to melt. Lucio speaks up then, and damn if I can’t hear the grin in his voice. “And the sexy photos?”

I groan loudly, pressing my face into my free hand. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“Never.” He leans against the counter beside me, passing me a mug before he takes a sip of his own coffee. “But in all seriousness, I’d like to see some of the photos. Not  _ those _ ones.” He eyes the spoon in my hand warily at the look on my face. “The regular photos. He said you modeled for him before.”

After a moment, I nod, picking up my phone and swiping through it between flips of bread. Thankfully, the photos I want to avoid aren’t saved here - I just need to remember never to let Lucio touch my laptop.

I pass him my phone once I get to the first of a series of photos, explaining as he scrolls. “Asra and I like to find fun places when we do these. He loves the industry, but he feels like it’s a bit stale, so he shakes things up wherever he can.” I notice he’s stopped on a particular photo, and when I look, I can’t help but smile. “That one’s one of my favorites.”

It’s a rainy day, and I’m crouched on the edge of a sidewalk. One arm drapes over my knee, my opposite hand tucked under my chin, and the end of the umbrella leaning on my knee. I’m in red platform heels, perfectly matching the shade of red Asra made the leather jacket out of. Pretty gold buttons adorn the outer layer, not ostentatious, but definitely eye catching. There was a matching skirt, but in this one, Asra had opted for the black jeans I’d worn out that day. My face was turned down toward the puddles, eyes closed, and I almost looked peaceful despite the tension I knew I’d held that day. 

Before I know it, Lucio’s phone chimes, and he grins as he checks it. “That one’s mine now.”

I laugh, shoving a plate of french toast into his hand. “Should I be afraid of what you plan to do with it?”

“Lock screen, baby.” He says around a mouthful of toast, happily leaning against the counter as he sets the image exactly where he said he was. “It’s cute. Might as well smile at a pretty face when I pick my phone up.”

His words make me blush. It’s flattering, honestly, and it makes my heart flutter a bit. I just shake my head as I sip my coffee, watching him gleefully sort through the pictures between bites of french toast. 

“Besides, then I can show you off when you’re not around.”

I nearly choke at that, giving him a bewildered look, but he doesn’t seem to notice or care. He slides my phone back toward me when he’s done, and I’m left wondering if I actually heard him right. He’s quiet for the rest of breakfast, save for an occasional noise of enjoyment or compliment toward my cooking skill, which blissfully gives me time to relax and enjoy my own. 

I was right about one thing - I was never bored around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Self care is critical. I’ll be the last person to tell you it isn’t important. On rough days, I tried to at least take care of myself, even if I wanted to do nothing but curl up on my bed in the dark. I’d learned my lesson after my aunt passed - trying to fix myself up after more than a week of not caring is hell. I never want to feel that amount of knots in my hair again. 

And tonight was one of those very rough nights. 

I sigh as I sink into the tub, trying to find some sort of relaxation among the scent of vanilla and the bubbles along the surface. It helps some, but as I drop my head back against the lip of the tub, the tears well up. Even though I’m alone, I try to hold them back - what happened was out of my control. There was no use crying over it. 

But I can’t help it. 

My phone rings on the floor beside the bath, and I reach down, not looking at the screen as I pick up. 

“Hello?” I murmur, voice tight. 

_“Hey, where are you?”_ I hear Lucio ask, and when I glance at the time, I swear and press a hand to my forehead. _“I picked up our tickets, but I don’t want you to bitch at me for buying snacks without you again.”_

We were supposed to go see a movie today. I was supposed to meet him after I got off of work, but...losing my job had kind of put my mind elsewhere. I hadn’t even noticed the time. 

I sink lower into the tub, my chin barely brushing the bubbles as I speak. “I’m sorry, Lucio...I’m really not feeling great today. Can we try and go another time?”

My voice cracks on the last word, and I hear a sharp intake of breath from the other end. He’s quiet, but I hear rustling, as if he’s moving somewhere quieter than the somewhat noisy lobby of the theater. 

_“Are you alright?”_ I hear him ask, and I bite down on my thumb to stifle a whimper as the tears start to fall again. But it’s not enough, and I hear his voice again, this time softer and more hesitant. _“...are you...are you crying, dove?”_

I can’t help but let out a strangled laugh, wiping at my cheeks. “Oh, don’t worry about it, Lucio. I know you’ve been looking forward to the movie. Go on ahead without me, okay? I’ll pay you back for my ticket, too.”

_“Tell me. I’m not stupid. I know something’s bothering you.”_

I sit up then, water sloshing against my skin, and phone still pressed to my ear as I shuffle around. I can hear his quiet breathing on the other end of the line, waiting for me to speak, and I swipe my hand across my cheek to try and wipe away some of the tears. 

“I lost my job this morning.” I say eventually, wrapping an arm around my knees. “The company...it got bought out by a larger publishing firm. They let a lot of the staff go, and they didn’t need a secretary, so…”

I trail off, but then I hear the sound of jingling for a few moments, quickly followed by a beeping noise and a harder slam. 

_“Red or white?”_ I hear him ask, and I frown as I hear an engine start. He...is he coming here?

“What?”

“ _Wine. I’ll bring some by. We can have a night in.”_ Lucio’s tone is patient, but after knowing him for a far amount of time, I can pick out an undertone of concern in his voice. _“You can even pick one of those shit romance movies you’re always trying to get me to watch.”_

I can’t help but laugh at that, shaking my head slightly. “Pride and Prejudice is not trash, Lucio.” I’m smiling as I lean back, even if it’s only a slight upturn of my lips. “And...red. I’ll give you cash when you get here. We finished the bottle of cabernet I had when you were last here.”

 _“Keep your damn money, it’s my treat.”_ I can practically hear his eye roll before he speaks again. _“Anything in particular you want to eat? I can stop somewhere on my way.”_

“Careful, I only want to eat my feelings when I’m sad.” 

He chuckles at that. _“I know. I watched you eat half a tub of ice cream when we watched Marley and Me.”_

“You ate the other half.”

_“A dog died, what the hell else am I supposed to do? You’re a terrible human being if you don’t cry.”_

I snort and lean my head back, closing my eyes and sighing softly. “I really want sushi. I haven’t been able to drag myself out for it in ages.”

 _“Done.”_ Lucio is quiet for a moment, the only sound being the quiet hum of his car before he speaks again. _“I’ll be there soon, okay? Thirty minutes, an hour at most.”_

“Okay.” I tuck an arm under my head, turning onto my side. “Thank you, Lucio.”

 _“Anytime.”_ He says, tone almost gentle, before the line goes dead.

Lucio’s entrance is preceded immediately by the slamming of my apartment door hitting the wall, making me yelp and drop the mug in my hands. I fumble, trying to catch it, heart pounding as I set it down carefully and try not to let my heart jump out of my throat. It swings shut behind him with a heavy click, and I glare at him over my shoulder for the fright. 

Lucio seems unbothered, plopping several bags onto the countertop as he gives me an odd look. “You good?”

“You just scared me half to death.” I grumble, shoving the mug up into the cabinet and turning back to face him. “If I hadn’t known you were coming I think I’d be dead on the floor.”

He just shrugs, then opens his arms and gestures for me to come closer. I slip easily into his embrace, and he sets his chin on my head as our arms wrap around each other. I can feel his hand stroking down my back as I bury my face in his chest, sighing heavily and relaxing into his embrace. 

“I’m sorry.” I say eventually, and I feel his head shift, then his lips on my forehead. 

“Don’t worry. The theater will be there. You’re more important right now.” He says quietly, and I can’t help but chuckle, tipping my head back to look at him. 

“Careful, Lucio, you’ll ruin that precious image. What’ll they say if they hear big, mean, and scary Morgasson is bringing wine to sad women and watching romances with them?”

He shrugs. “Nothing, because I’ll deck them if they do.”

The laugh I let out is ugly, complete with a snort, but I can feel Lucio’s pride at having made me smile. I can see it on his face when I pull away, his lips pulled up into a wide grin as his fingers brush underneath my chin. “There she is.” 

We stay like that for a long moment, his thumb stroking along my jaw, and I don’t realize I’m leaning into the touch until he pulls his hand away. He clears his throat and starts to rifle through the bags, letting me go to use both hands.

“Picked up a couple extra things at the store when I stopped.” Lucio pulls out a container of ice cream, and I gasp loudly, grinning as I bump my hip against his. 

“So, this is a cheat day for Mr. ‘I need to stay in shape’?” I tease, and he rolls his eyes, shoving the container into my arms so I can put it in the freezer. 

He’s still pulling things out as he talks, crumpling up paper bags and shoving them into the trash can. “Look, you only get one life, and I’m not going to spend mine telling myself I can’t have things that I want.” 

I snort as I grab the bags, shove them into the recycling bin - and then pause when I see the logo on one of them. “Lucio...when I said I wanted sushi, I was completely okay with whatever they had at the supermarket. You did _not_ have to go to Kappa Maki for it.”

He doesn’t even flinch. “You asked for sushi, but you never said where from. And this is definitely better than whatever they would have had at the store.”

I stare at him for a moment before I step up behind him, pressing myself against his back and wrapping my arms around his waist. Lucio pauses, leaning back into me, letting out a sigh as I bury my face in the fabric of his sweatshirt. 

“Hey…” I hear him say, and I lift my head as he twists in my arms. “...you know I care about you, right? I hate seeing you down like this. Let me just take care of you for tonight.”

My cheeks grow warm before I nod slowly, and he relaxes a bit, clearly content that I’m not arguing. 

“You’re letting me pay you back for some of it.”

“Not a damn chance.”

“For the booze, at least? Please?”

“Astoria?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to kick your ass.”

I can’t help but laugh, and I give him a light squeeze. “No, you won’t. I know you, Lucio, and you’re a big softie under all that bravado.”

He squeezes me back, but he doesn’t answer when he pulls away to finish pulling everything together. Even with his back turned to me, though, I don’t miss the pink at his ears. It makes me smile as I pull down two wine glasses, just as he manages to wrestle with the corkscrew in the right way to pop the cork out. 

“You’d think you’d have learned how to do that by now.” I tease, and he shrugs, pouring a fair amount of wine into my glass before taking his own. I pop the lid on one of the sushi containers and can’t help the pleased noise I make as I snag one of the rolls, closing my eyes for a moment as I enjoy it. 

“So much fucking better than supermarket sushi.” I mutter, and Lucio laughs, picking up the box and wrapping an arm around my shoulders to guide me back to the living room. 

“I’m glad.” He says, tugging me down to sit with him and taking one of the rolls for himself.

We settle in, flipping on some cooking competition, and the two of us are content to watch and poke fun at people’s fuckups despite knowing that we would never be in that kitchen in the first place. And even though we’re not doing much beyond eating, drinking, and laughing at each others’ wise cracks, his presence eases me. The weight is still present on my heart, but lightened, pushed to the back of my mind as I simply enjoy his company. 

Later that night, I wake in the darkness of my apartment. I’m disoriented for a few moments as I go to sit up, but something pulls me back down, and I realize with a start where I am. 

I must have fallen asleep during the movie. Not only that, but I fell asleep on top of Lucio’s chest, and his arms are snug around my body as he dozes. I can’t help but smile as I look at his relaxed face, not having the heart to get up and wake him up when he seemed so deeply asleep. 

Slowly, I settle back down, pulling a blanket down from the back of the couch and drawing it over our tangled legs. I tuck my head against his shoulder, and he lets out an unintelligible murmur as one hand slides up my back and grasps my shirt in a firm grip. When I’m sure he’s asleep, I lean up, pressing a kiss gently to his jaw before I close my eyes and relax into him. 

“Let me be selfish a little while longer.” I murmur, and when I close my eyes, I find it as easy as taking a breath to fall asleep against him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed an entirely self indulgent chapter because quarantine makes me miss human contact


End file.
